Nine in the afternoon
by Beells
Summary: Bella é uma mulher de 28 anos, pediatra,madura, recém divorciada e com um filho de 5 anos. Após comprar um Rancho em Port Angeles, conhece Carlisle, um senhor muito carinhoso e seu filho Edward que mesmo sendo doze anos mais novo do que Bella, não impede com que uma forte atração ocorra entre eles


_**24 de agosto de 20012**_

 _Acabou!_

Era tudo o que eu pensava, acabou e nada que ele falasse mudaria isso. James mais uma vez chegará e tentou agredir Jake, eu não podia mais aceitar isso, meu filho não merecia tal coisa, ele merecia ser feliz e esse traste o deixava infeliz. Estávamos agora eu e meu filho trancados no quarto dele brincando com seus bonecos, eu tentava a todo custo fazer ele se distrair do barulho de James quebrando os moveis do andar de baixo e ignorar o fato de que sempre que o mesmo tentava subir as escadas, caia devido a tontura da bebida e provavelmente-com sorte- se machucaria.

- _Mamãe, estou com sonin_ ho- disse Jake com a vozinha fina de cansaço. Eu sorri fraco para meu filho e me levantei, tinha que leva-lo para tomar um banho para finalmente ele poder dormir, já devia passar das 22:30 e eu não havia me ligado.

-Vamos, meu amor, vou dar um banho em você e te deixar dormir.

Peguei ele no colo e levei ao banheiro do seu quarto.

Jake tinha cinco anos e era muito esperto, já ia para escola e era um dos mais inteligentes da sala. Meu pequeno era muito fiel e guerreiro também, todas as vezes que o pai tentava bater nele, ele se defendia. Eu amava meu filho, mais do que tudo e por ele eu tomei a decisão de me divorciar de James.

 _-Mãe, vamos logo, por favor, to com 'ninho'._

 ** _13 de setembro de 2012_**

 ** _-Muitos anos de vida._**

 _Meus_ amigos cantavam animadamente e sorriam de orelha a orelha, fazendo eu sorrir também.

Fazia duas semanas que eu tinha saído da casa que eu dividia com James e me sentia mais livre do que um animal na selva.

- _Bellita, mi amore, yo te amo mucho, gatita-_ disse Alice com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um espanhol mixuruca- estou muito feliz por você, vinte e oito anos e uma mãe exemplar. Vamos brindar não só por seu aniversário mas por se livrar daquele cachorro que você chamava de marido.

- _A minha liberdade!-_ eu gritei.

 _-A liberdade-_ todos gritaram e entornaram a bebida.

 _ **14 de setembro de 2012**_

-Mamãe, o James não vai me ver mais?- perguntou Jacob durante o almoço. Jake nunca chamou James de pai e ele realmente não era um.

Eu olhei para meu filho sem entender se a resposta que ele queria era positiva ou negativa.

-Meu bem, eu acredito que não, você quer que ele te visite?- perguntei tentando passar confiança de que tudo daria bem.

Ele apenas me olhou, sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não quero mais ver ele, ele é ruim comigo, não gosto dele. - Jake se levantou, colocou o prato na pia e veio me abraçar- te amo mamãe.

-Também te amo, pequeno.

-Posso ver TV?- pediu com os olhinhos brilhando e olhando para o aparelho que estava a poucos metros na sala. Eu assenti com a cabeça e vi meu pequeno sair correndo para aproveitar seus desenhos.

Suspirei e me levantei para poder lavar a louça e me arrumar para trabalhar. Eu e Jake estávamos na casa de meu pai, ele só vinha para cá durante o seu período de ferias.

Meu pai, Charlie, era um senhor de quarenta e oito anos e morava em Forks. Ele é o chefe de policia da cidade e não aceitou muito bem quando eu disse que casaria com James- meu pai não apoiava nem o namoro- e por não gostar de meu -ex-marido, comprou um pequeno apartamento no centro de Seattle.

Liguei meu Ipod e coloquei uma música para tocar enquanto arrumava a cozinha.

 _"Sing, whoa, c'est la vie_

 _Maybe something's wrong with me_  
 _But whoa, at least, I am free, ohh, I am free"_

 _cante, whoa, a vida é assim_

 _Talvez algo de errado comigo_

 _Mas ei, pelo menos, eu sou livre, ohh, eu sou livre_

 _Comecei_ _a cantar e arrumei tudo rapidamente tudo e segui para meu quarto para me trocar, deixar Jake na escola e ir para o hospital, eu era pediatra no hospital da cidade e amava meu trabalho, crianças sempre foram minha paixão._

Coloquei uma camisa xadrez, uma calça jeans e uma bota de cano alto preta. Peguei minha bolsa, passei um perfume e chamei Jacob para irmos embora.

 _ **21 de novembro de 2012**_

 _ **-**_ Conseguimos Sr. Swan, você está oficialmente separada de James e a guarda de seu filho é sua e ele não tem direito a visitas devido as agressões que fazia a senhorita e ao menino- disse o advogado a mim após nos sairmos do edifício em que ocorreu a audiência- Boa sorte, Isabella, qualquer coisa, basta chamar-me e irei a seu socorro.

-Muito obrigada Sr. Thomas.- agradeci sorrindo.

Chamei um táxi e no percurso liguei para Alice e Tanya- minha colega de trabalho e uma das minhas melhores amigas- para contar que tudo finalmente estava dando certo, depois de tanto tempo. Após encerrar as ligações, comecei a olhar pela janela e prestar atenção na música que se iniciava no rádio do carro.

 _"Back to the street where we began_

 _Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_  
 _Yeah we're feeling so good_  
 _Picking up things we shouldn't read_  
 _Looks like the end of history as we know_  
 _It's just the end of the world_  
 _Back to the street where we began_  
 _Feeling as good as love_  
 _You could, you can"_

Aquela música parecia que estava fazendo uma trilha sonora em minha cabeça, eu me ajeitei no banco e olhei para o rádio como se ele fosse me revelar o nome dela por mágica. Rapidamente tirei meu celular da bolsa e liguei o Shazaam para descobrir seu nome.

Logo ele encontrou o nome da música e eu sentia a letra entrar em mim e me absorver por inteira. Era um música extremamente, inexplicad mente e completamente a melhor e mais fodastica do mundo!

 _'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_  
 _Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
 _You could 'cause you can so you do_  
 _We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_  
 _When it's nine in the afternoon_  
 _Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
 _You could 'cause you can so you do_  
 _We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_  
 _When it's nine in the afternoon"_

A música estava quase em seu final quando paramos em m farol. Na frente de uma imobiliária. Que vende casas- jura?- e uma das imagens era um- que rufem os tambores- **Rancho!**

Acho que uma lanterna se acendeu em minha mente, comecei a pensar rápido: Essa música, esse dia de separação, sexta-feira, dia que provavelmente alguém faz aniversário, só podia ser um sinal.

-Pare esse táxi- eu gritei para o motorista.

-Senhorita, já estamos parados, o sinal ta fechado- ele disse me olhando assustado.

 _Ops_!

-Desculpe, senhor. Quanto deu? Preciso descer- perguntei enquanto sacava a carteira de minha bolsa e a abria.

-20 dólares.

Paguei o taxista e desci quase que correndo para poder entrar no local.

 _ **22 de novembro de 2012**_

-Jake, vamos querido, não podemos nos atrasar- gritei da sala esperando meu pequeno vir.

-Mãe, não acho o Senhor Lufus, não quero conhecer nossa nova casa sem ele- falou desolado entrando no recinto. Olhei para o lado e o danadinho do Senhor Lufus- o infeliz que me atrasava- no sofá.

-Amor, olha esse precioso- filho da puta- aqui- peguei o ursinho e estiquei para meu filho.

Descemos pelo elevador e fomos pegar o carro na garagem, eu tinha exatas uma hora e cinquenta e cinco minutos para chegar a Port Angeles e ver se fechava negócio ou não. Fomos ouvindo algumas músicas e conversando sobre o que a gente iria fazer no meu período de férias, até que me lembrei da música que eu tinha escutado no dia anterior e decidi apresenta-la ao meu filho que assim como a mãe amou profundamente aquele som.

Chegamos no rancho 15 minutos atrasados e com certeza ganhei umas duas multas devido aos radares,entretanto, valeria a pena.

-Senhorita Swan, fico felzi que tenha vindo- disse a senhora que me atendeu no dia anterior, Emily.

-Perdoe-me pelo atraso, saímos um pouco atrasados. Esse é meu filho, Jacob, Jake, essa é a Emily- os apresentei sorrindo. Emily abaixou e conversou um pouco com Jake, que amou a atenção que fora lhe dada.

Enquanto o pequeno papo dos dois, dei uma olhada no local, havia uma grande casa, um pasto enorme, uma pequena casa que devia pertencer ao caseiro,um estabulo e um piscina, avistei também alguns animais na propriedade, como duas vacas, um boi, alguns porcos e galinhas e sete cavalos. Emily havia me dito que caso eu quisesse, eles poderiam vir juntos sem alterar o preço ou eu poderia vende-los , ainda não havia me decidido, mas tudo dependia do temperamento deles e se eu iria conseguir cuidar deles.

-Bom, vamos começar a visita? -perguntou Emily ao se levantar.

Visitamos todo propriedade e os animais de fato eram bem amistosos, Emily me disse que o vizinho que da uma olhada neles todos os dias e que não era difícil de cuidar deles e caso eu não conseguisse eu poderia contratar alguém.

No final da visita eu fechei o negócio e aquele seria o nosso novo lar e tanto eu quanto Jake estávamos loucos de euforia para morar lá. Infelizmente, isso só aconteceria em janeiro, pois eu mandaria fazer uma pequena reforma e mudanças no rancho.

 _ **7 de janeiro de 2013**_

Chegamos no rancho antes do almoço e começamos a descer as mudanças do carro, eu pegando as caixas mais pesadas e Jake as mais leves. O caminhão da mudança tinha vindo na sexta e aqui só estava o restante das caixas que tínhamos. Meu pai iria conhecer o rancho daqui um més e meus amigos já tinham vindo no Natal quando fizemos uma pequena festa no quintal.

-Olá- disse uma voz atrás de mim me assustando e me fazendo derrubar a caixa de roupas de Jake. Olhei para trás rapidamente e vi um senhor de meia idade em uma cadeira de rodas me olhando sorridente- Desculpe te assustar, não foi minha intenção.

-Oi, não tem problema algum. Eu sou Isabella Swan- disse estendendo minha mão.

-Carlisle Cullen, sou seu vizinho de rancho, eu e meu filho cuidamos dos animais daqui até você chegar.

-Oh, muito prazer. E obrigada por cuidar deles. Alias, o senhor me indica alguém para poder fazer isso? Eu infelizmente não aprendi a ser amazona na escola-perguntei timidamente para ele.

-Com certeza tenho, meu filho mesmo, ele me ajuda no rancho e amava cuidar daqui, ele vai adorar ajuda-la- disse-me sorrindo ainda mais- porque não almoça lá em casa? Depois ele vem e te ajuda no fim da mudança.

-Ah, eu...bom... é que bem, eu tenho um filho, não quero incomodar...- nem terminei e ele já me interrompia.

-Incomodo algum, chame o pimpolho e vamos encher o bucho.

Entrei dentro de casa, após pedir para Carl-como quis ser chamado- esperar, chamei Jake e partimos em direção ao rancho do senhor Carlisle a pé, foi uns quinze minutos de caminhada e ao entrarmos pelo portão lateral que separava as propriedade, vi que a dele era deveras maior que o meu e muito bem feita equipada. Entramos em sua casa e logo o cheiro de carne assada e torta encheram meu nariz. Quase babei só de pensar.

-Venha querida, a cozinha é por aqui- disse enquanto girava sua cadeira, quando entramos na cozinha, vi um rapaz alto, forte e com cabelos-ao meu ver- bronzes, ele estava de costas, mas me parecia extremamente ateante.- Edward, temos visitas.

Edward, nome lindo, igual ao dono e constatei isso assim que ele virou, além dos atributos físicos, havia os de uma ingenuidade encantadora pois assim que ele me viu, corou.

-Ed, essa é a Bella e seu filho Jacob, Bella e seu filho Jacob, esse é Edward, meu filho- nos apresentou sorrindo.

-Olá, é um prazer- disse timidamente e olhei para Jake- Diga "oi", pequeno.

-Oi, "Erdrward"- disse meu pequeno todo enrolado com o nome. Todos nos rimos e Jake ficou sem graça.

-Pode me chamar de Ed, campeão. O prazer é todo meu, estão servidos?- perguntou olhando para a mesa.

Conversamos amenidades e pude perceber o quanto Edward era tímido, entretanto, um rapaz extremamente gentil, carinhoso e _novo. Edward tem apenas dezesseis anos._

Ao final da refeição, nos fomos embora junto a Edward que nos ofereceu ajuda no resto da mudança e antes que eu pudesse negar, seu pai aceitou por mim.

O caminho todo meu filho conversava com ele e notava-se de longe o quanto eles tinham se dado bem.

-Edward, seu pai me disse que você gosta muito de trabalhar no meu rancho e eu gostaria de te contratar para fazer isso. O que acha?- perguntei no meio do caminho.

-Eu vou adorar,Sr Swan-falou olhando para baixo.

-Apenas Bella, por favor.

- _Ok, Bella_

 _Comentem. Faz bem pro meu coração_


End file.
